The Fcking Table
by Sir Kuma Kid
Summary: so, this is my first fanfic of Ruscan and I just posted it up now (you can read more inside). Anyways, Russia meets up with canada at a world meeting... Under the table? Things start to spice up and what will happen to these two countrys? Will their relation ship work out or will family tear these two apart? Boyxboy REWRITING ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Lol so this is my VERY first fanfic and I wanted to post this up here on Fanfic. This is on Wattpad, but why read it there when I'm going to re-write it on here and wattpad. Also I wanted to get your guys thoughts on how funny this is and how many mistakes I made because after reading up to 'I bumped my head against the table' I found about 10 mistakes... I don't even know why im posting this .-. im just going to re-write it soon...

* * *

Hello everyone! This is my first story/fanfic ~ so if there is bad grammar or spelling I'm am SOrry I am also dyslectic (I think that's how it is spelt...) so anyways this is gonna be a Ruscan yaoi kinda of thing I will try to give what most fangirls (or fanboys) want! So there may be some smut... .-. Sorry... But I am willing to do other pairings too! And If i don't know the anime (if you guys asked me to do something) please tell me the pairing and anime name and I look into it and make sure to write it! T^T anyways! Lets get to the story!

=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_

MATT POV

I let out a sigh as my turn in the world conference meeting was skipped again for the 6 th time. It was always loud at the meetings. Papa would be teasing England and Germany would be yelling at Alfred to stop eating, Belarus would be clinging on to Russia and Italy would suggest it was time for snacks.

Yes another day for us nations...

Kumayoshi then thought the same thing as Italy and started to whine about being hungry. "Food!" He would say I then put him on the floor and went to grab him some food but then he thought he could find food some where else. "Kumayoshi!" I cryed. It would be troublesome if he bothered some one so I crawled under the table and try to grab him.

He ran so far under the table and I couldn't craw so fast, but I couldn't believe how long this table was! "Kuma! Come back here!" I whispered but what's the use? None of the other nations would notice me even if I started singing in the bathroom. Kuma then ran near England and took a whiff of him to see if he had food on him then backed away with a sour look on his face. I couldn't help but giggle a bit. "Okay guys! Did you guys hear something?" asked Alfred "it's like someone just laughed!" "I do not understand you Americans now a days." sighed England.

I gasped as I heard them from under the table. I guess they can hear me... I better grab kumauuchi soon! "Kuma get back here I have some food for you! See look here!" I showed him some salmon I bought from the store. Kuma gave a glance at me and then turned around looking for something else to eat. I was shocked as how he showed no interest in Salmon that I bumped my head on the table. "Ah shit that hurt..." I held my head in pain and then heard Alfred "Okay dudes... did anyone else feel or hear that?!" Alfred sounded scared. "oui I did... it's like one of anglaters demon things came back for revenge." "YOU BLOODY FROG STOP SPUING CRAP!" yelled England "WILL YOU GUYS BOTH SHUT YOUR TRAP!?" Germany said angrily and then the room went silent.

"Anyways we need to talk bout how the economy is going..." Germany said clammer then before .I need to be careful I thought... kuma ran over to Romano and sniffed him but it seems like he didnt want tomatoes to munch on so he ran to America and sniffed knew who he was and then bit him foot "Kuma!" I whispered and then Alfred jumped up and screamed "AHHH OMG OMG OMG GUYS! SOMETHING JUST BIT MY FOOT! AM I GONNA DIE ?! IM GONNA DIE! ENGLAND YOU DEMON THINGS SENT VENOM IN MY VEINS!" screamed Alfred and I then tried jumping towards kuma trying to grab him but he ran towards someone else. "Kuma!" I then saw Alfred looking down on me as I layed on the floor looking back up at him "eh... hey there." I waved and made a awkward smile towards my confused brother. "Mattie!? why are you under there!? and why did you bite me!?" he cryed

I then knew I had to explain my self but the worst part was that other countries also looked under the table. I then felt my face heat up and stuttered trying to get my words out "I-I-I ...uhhhhh I-I w-wa-was trying t-to grab k-k-" I was then interrupted by the largest country that kuma decided to jump on his lap and take a nap. "oh what is this? a tiny polar bear how cute." russia smiled. everyone then took their eyes on the Russian with the bear. I sighed as everyone's stare was off my back. "Food" I heard kumas voice and crawled over to the Russian and looked at my bear and fed him the salmon.

IVAN POV

I saw this little... boy? feeding this bear that was on my lap I couldn't help but show some pink on my checks as the boy was so close to my groin. the bear then said "hungry" and the blond boy gave him another fish. the boy then smiled and started petting the little bear. I was still in shock as he still didn't notice that the bear was on my lap, I then started to turn a little red so I covered my face with my blond then looked up at my face and blushed with the red that looked like a rose and picked up the little bear. "I-I-I'm so so-sorry to b-bother you r-russia!" he stuttered and then he bumped his head against the table and cursed in some language that sounded French. He then crawled away and sat up in his seat with his face still red. "okayyyy then... back to the meeting." exclaimed Germany.

I think I have taken a liking of this boy... I then smirked as I looked in his direction and he glanced my way and turned even more red and put his head downwards holding the bear close to his face. Da... this boy is very interesting...

ALFRED POV

It was totally weird.. my bro bit me and it hurt! like a lot! and then he crawled away not even telling me why he bit me and I think he went over to that damn commie I don't know what he did but it made that damn Russian blush. which I didn't like! so many thoughts go though my head and when he crawled back up to his seat russia gave him this perverted smirk that looked like the ones France give to England or whatever and Mattie started blushing like crazy! man if that commie does anything to my baby bro, who knows what I'll do to that vodka drinking asshole!

~~~~~~After the meeting~~~~~~

MATT POV

I sigh as the meeting ended and waited for every one to leave. I didn't like trying to get through the large crowd and it seemed like the same goes for Russia. I sat at the large table a bit nervous but it wasn't that russia scared me but it was that he was staring at me with a sadisct (spelling?)smirk on his face. before I knew it we were the only ones there. I stood up and carried Kuma who was sleeping in my arms now and walked over to the large wooden doors. Russia suddenly stood in front of me. "H-Hey there." I smiled a bit worried. "Da hello there Matvy"he said smirking. I looked at him in shock because he remember my name. "Um.. could you move a bit please I think it's about time I go home..." I spoke out. "but that would mean you will leave." "that's kinda the point Ivan." what is he trying to pull here!? "but that would be shame wouldn't it?" he lifted my chin with his index finger and drew closer to my face. I looked into his deep purple eyes that looked darker then mine. "I-Ivan? wh-what are yo-" then he pushed his lips against mine. my eyes open wide I didn't know what to do ,he got me off guard. he then bit my lip and I gasped he pushed his tongue in my mouth. He tasted like vodka, his tongue was so hot and soaked in saliva. he moved his tongue around my mouth he tried making my tongue cling with his. I finally gave in and started kissing back closing my eyes. I moaned with each move we make with our pushed me into him more and holding my waist with one arm and holding my chin with the other. I then broke our intense kiss gasping for air ,a string of salvia connecting to both of our mouths. I felt heat grow on my face... I didn't know what to do now.

IVAN POV

Matvy looked so yummy to eat up his face painted with red,he tasted like pancakes with syrup, his lips were soft and now bruised a bit from our kiss,hair golden like the sun and eyes that were a beautiful purple ,that had some green in them too, that shined in the light. it was all to much for me that I wanted to kiss him again. I leaned in and shoved my tongue in his mouth felt so hot and juicy I loved the taste of it all! he started moving his tongue with mine and it felt so nice. I wanted more of him. I moved my leg in wards both of his thighs he moaned oh how I loved hearing he moaned at my gesture.I started moving my leg up a bit and sliding it down, just trying to hear more of him. we tied tongues together and he parted us again gasping for air, both of his hands on my chest. he was so fragile I then lifted his chin and began our moist , wet kiss again. I guided my hand downwards more to his little ass. I held it and started moving my hand seeing if he would enjoy what I was doing. "mmmm!" Thought so , he loved it.

when I was just about to take off my gloves and reach inside his shirt a annoying voice boomed in the room "Mattie!?" the idiot brother of Matvy's just had to come at this moment. "A-Al?!" he grabbed Matvy out of my arms and gave me a disgusting glare. "Mattie are you okay!? What did he do to you!?" He screamed, god he was to damn loud "America what do you want?" I said annoyed. "what do I want!? I want you to stay away from my baby bro!" He screamed. "Al I'm alright I was just... uh.." Matvy tried explaining with blush on his face and ears. Ah so adorable, "Well you saw so yeah if you could go and give us some time that would be great" I grabbed Matvy back into my arms. "No way man! I'm going to save my brother from a commie like you cuz I'm a hero!" He tried grabbing Matvy away again but

Kuma jumped on his leg and bit him and then jumped on me and bit my hand. "Ah that hurt!" Alfred yelled while hoping on one foot and holding his leg "Why did you bite me too?" I looked at the bear and he stuck his tongue out at me and jumped into his owners arms. " A-Are you okay?" He said worried about us both. "why does your bear always bite me!?" Alfred yelled in pain. "Da I'm alright."I said calmly " anyways Mattie! lets go home!" Alfred grabbed Matt's writs and dragged him out of the room. I started walking with them and wrote down my number and handed it to the little bear hoping he wouldn't eat it. I then said "I will see you later Matvy!" I smirked and walked my own way. Matt looked back and waved but was pushed outside and he got into a car with his brother and drove off.

ALFRED POV

OMG I just saw Mattie making out with that Commie! He freaking made Mattie make sexy moaning sounds... DAMMIT! if I don't cool down I might drive off the road! "Umm.. Al?" I looked over at my baby bro who was red and was looking over at me "I uh... don't know how to explain what happened... I- I ..uh" I sighed and told him "don't hang out with people like him Mattie... he will hurt you!" and from the rest of the way home we drove with out speaking it was so damn awkward! God I shake off this feeling in seeing Mattie like that with him! I looked in the review mirror to check if someone was behind my but I just saw me with blush on my face! what the hell!? I decided to just drive and not think about it anymore...!

I hoped you liked this! Anyways if something was off or you just didnt like one part please tell me so I can to better next time! "help me to help you" so I might make part 2 later on the week and I just started school again so it is gonna be tough... Anyways see you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

lol im just posting this up too while im at it. But yeah im going to re-write it at some point, and you can read this on wattpad or idk... im just so weird.. ;-;

* * *

Holy man... Sorry I have been gone for soo long but I'm back now! I finally found out about the "new " thingy thingy I don't know now I forgot but anyways! I'm so sorry please forgive me! Right now I'm winging it so sorry for the mistakes I may make I'm not using my ipod this time but now my BlackBerry device that is not the only way to write this (jk you yes it is) anyways! Enjoy!

"what the he'll was that?!" the scream could have been heard by every one walking down that street the day, feeling bad about his brothers behavior Matthew just got in to his car and waited for his brother to enter.

"Matt really, talk to me man." Alfred said with a almost hurt expression. Matthew sighed as he took off his glasses and reached for the bridge of his nose " don't worry Alfred... Just let it go, I don't even know what happened there." the Canadian then put there glasses back on and the American got into the drivers seat and brought the engine to life.

The ride back to the hotel was not as awkwardly silent as the brothers thought as the little bear then stated "I want to watch you guys play games while I eat." right out of the blue, bringing the brothers to share a calm laugh together. "sounds like a nice plan kumamaru." the Canadian said with a sweet smile that the older brother caught slight to. The American grinned " I got the new black Ops game if your into that? We can play multi player against people online if I can hook up the wifi" happily said the older brother.

"that would be great! But, Al? Did you really bring your ps3 to Belarus? Like really man?" matt said trying to start a nice humorous conversation with his brother. Alfred turned to Matthew the with his thumb up and a toothy grin plastered on his face "you be it! never know when you're gonna get bored baby bro!"

After getting changed out of the office clothes and into a nice pair of jeans and a comfy sweater Matthew got kumajir's food and went to Alfred's room ready for a night of video games and horror movies.

The Russian man sighed wondering how the boy he just had a nice make out session with was doing, suddenly his phone rang. Honestly, it startled the man but also gave him joy when he thought of Canada so he picked up the cell phone.

"hello?"

For some time no on replied wondering if someone ghost dialed him, about to hang up he heard a smacking like sound. He listened in disgust then thought what it might be. The Ivan he a sound of tearing almost and then chewing so someone was eating while on the phone.

Wonderful. Deciding to ask who the caller was a high pitched voice was heard " who are you?" taking the words right out of his mouth the Russian man smile with amusement then replied with a chilling voice "why little one, I ivan and you must be the little bear I gave my number to da?" a muffled 'mhm' was heard on the other line. " so where is your owner little one?" ivan said with a calm voice. "sleeping" mumbled the small bear.

"is that so? Oh well, why not call me when he has woken da?"

"mkay..."

"okay thank you-"

Beep beep beep

Hmm, he hung up on me. Thought the Russian, what a rude bear, yet clever. The Russian then fell on to his bed thinking how a bear could ever use a phone and drifted off to sleep with no worries of his younger sister.

Done! Sorry for it being short , boring, and not edited so please forgive me I found this out just today (2:00am) and i'm tired. So please enjoy I'll write more promise buh bye!

-moon


End file.
